Let's Practice
by Mightybooshrocks
Summary: "We have to practice to get this kiss right Chris!" What happens when practising goes further than kissing? ;D


_**Do you want to practice?**_

What was I doing? Darren was my best friend and here I am surfing google images for him? Oh god I just had to see him! I'd been trying to avoid him all day to try and stop myself feeling this way but it wasn't working I still wanted to press my lips to his, to feel every bit of his body to lick…no! I couldn't think of him like that otherwise it would just be too hard to control myself. Maybe a cold shower would help? Yes a cold shower might wash away my feelings…unlikely.

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around me, I was shivering and now I felt terrible, that hadn't helped at all it had just made me feel sick. All I wanted to do now was to get into my bed hoping that I would feel better for filming tomorrow but just as I was about to climb in I heard the door, that fucking door that was depriving me from sleep. I walked over to the door slowly hoping not to faint as I had started to feel quite dizzy, this better be worth it. It was when stood there was Darren.

"Finally! I've been waiting…Shit you look terrible Chris!" exclaimed Darren. Did I really look that bad? This is certainly not how I wanted him to see me.

"Thanks Darren now if you're done insulting me is there something you wanted?" I snarled. I knew he had not meant it in that way but I was too tired to care.

"No Chris that's not…sorry…"

"No it's alright Dare I just feel terrible"

"You look it!" laughed Darren clapping me on the shoulder; my body was so weak that it had nearly pushed me onto the floor!

"OW! Darren don't do that I feel like I'm about to faint!"

"Come on Chris nurse Darren is here to look after you!" said Darren as he grasped both of my shoulders and directed me into my bedroom; I would have protested if I'd had any energy to actually do so.

"Dare please I'm fine…"

"Yeah right Chris just get some sleep okay?" whispered Darren as he pulled my duvet around me; it felt nice being looked after, especially by him. I felt his breath against my forehead as he was tucking me in tightly and by doing so leaning closer and closer to me, if I had enough energy I swear I would have pulled myself up and kissed him. Maybe it was a good thing I couldn't.

"You going to be okay now man?"

"Your not leaving are you Darren?" I exclaimed trying to pull myself into a sitting position as he strode towards the door.

"Well I was going to…"

"Darren…Please don't leave me…"

"Shh it's alright I won't go unless you want me to"

"Thank you Dare" I whispered as I quickly felt the word slipping away and I fell asleep.

As I awoke I realised I must have felt a lot better since the pain in my side had disappeared and my sight had become noticeably less blurry. Thanks to my new improved vision I could now see Darren asleep on the floor curled up in a ball, he was adorable. But I felt guilty for making him stay; I can't imagine that the floor had been very comfy from the pained look across Darren's face, oops. I got out of bed and knelt down deciding he could have my bed since it was 5am and I might as well stay up until I had to leave for the studio.

"Hey sleepy head come on; you can have my bed unless you want to stay on the floor of course!" I whispered shaking Darren lightly.

"Argh shut up" mumbled Darren as he reluctantly stood up and fell head first onto my bed; he had actually fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the mattress! I wanted to move him since he didn't look that comfortable with his head pushed into the mattress but out of fear of getting a mouthful of swearwords I thought it best to just leave him and go and read my book on the couch.

"Your reading twilight?" shouted Darren startling me out of the book as he walked over to me and mirrored my cross legged position on the couch.

"Yes…why is that a problem?"

"But why are you reading…that? It's a crap book!"

"Well I like it so…" I said reluctantly closing the book and placing it on the floor.

"Well I am sourly disappointed in you taste Chris! Anyway you nervous about today's filming?"

"No why should I be its just normal filming!"

"Well were filming Blaine and Kurt's kiss today…" Shit. How was I mean to endure this? It was hard enough not to snog him right now! If I had to kiss him in front of ten camera's it would just add to the pressure of not getting a hard on.

"Shit is that today? How are we meant to…you know?"

"I don't know Chris…maybe we should practice or something so we can get it over and done with in one take?" Was I hearing this right? He wanted to practice the kissing scene!

"Why…What? You mean like…like actually kiss?" I stuttered trying not to sound as freaked out as I actually was, it wasn't that I didn't want to kiss Darren it was whether or not I could control myself once I started!

"Yeah but if you don't want to I just thought it would be helpful…"

"No your right it would be helpful let's practice this" I sighed giving into my temptations as at least this way I could practice controlling myself instead of pouncing on Darren and grinding against him in front of an entire team of camera men. We edged a bit closer to each other and I could feel my anxiety rising inside of me, he was barely inches away from me! Oh god should I be the one to make the first move? Am I meant to lean in? Why the hell isn't he moving?

"Chris stop worrying you can smell it a mile away!" smiled Darren as he leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. Fireworks.

"You know you're meant to move right?" muttered Darren against my lips, it made me vibrate all through my body, and god it was amazing.

"Oh yeah sorry" I whispered and that's when I knew that if I was going to kiss him I was going to leave him not being able to forget it! I pulled back slightly and then thrust my head forwards reconnecting my lips to Darren's in a forceful and passionate kiss, I wasn't stunned this time and I started to move my head side to side matching Darren's movements and taking full control. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and I felt him open his mouth to allow me in and I wasn't about to wait for him to change his mind! I thrust my tongue into his mouth exploring it, he was so warm and when his tongue thrashed against mine…Ohhh. I knew I had to stop I could feel myself growing hard it was all getting to much so I pulled away breathless to look at a very flushed Darren Criss.

"So should we…mmph" I was cut off by Darren leaning in to kiss me again, this time it wasn't as urgent it was slower and more romantic, Darren had taken control this time and I was more than happy to oblige! I couldn't hold it in any longer…

"Ohhh" I moaned as Darren pushed me back and straddled me on the couch. Thankfully my moan hadn't bothered Darren from moving his kisses along my jaw line and around my neck slowly nipping and kissing as he left small red marks.

"Ohhh Darren…stop…people will see there…kiss somewhere…else!" I breathed trying hard not to just give in and scream at the pleasure.

"Ohhh…sorry…" muttered Darren as he pulled my t-shirt over my head and licked a long line from my neck down to just above my jean button, I needed to see him right now, I had to feel his skin against mine. I grabbed and yanked at his shirt until it was on the floor next to mine and I pulled him to me wanting more closeness, more friction. I pulled his jeans off as he did the same for me until we were completely naked.

As our bodies slapped together continually grinding our erections against each other I could feel myself coming close to release.

"Dare… I'm…I'm…going to…"

"It's alright Chris I want you to!" that's all the reassurance I needed.

"Ohhh" I moaned as I arched my back and felt my orgasm take over me, I started shaking as I felt it flow through me, and it was the most intense orgasm of my life. I collapsed back onto the couch panting heavily as I looked up to see Darren's strained face and I realised that he hadn't come.

"Dare come here let me…" I whispered pulling him back down into another kiss as I flipped him over and straddled him.

"Tell me what you want Dare?" I said whilst sucking on his earlobe.

"Chris...I...I want you to…suck me"

"As you wish"

I planted a trail of kisses all the way down his stomach until I finally reached his cock, bloody hell he was even beautiful down there. I planted one small kiss on the head before I engulfed in my mouth experimenting with my tongue, I knew I must be doing something right with the sounds I was earning from Darren.

"Chris I'm going to…Ohhh!" screamed Darren as I felt the warm liquid spurt down my throat, I swallowed every last drop surprised at how it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be before I climbed back up to nuzzle into Darren's shoulder.

"Wow."

"Yeah I know. Chris look at me" I lifted my head up from his chest to stare him in the eyes. Shit he was going to tell me I was disgusting. That he didn't want to speak to me ever again. I'd really messed up this time.

"Chris…would you ever consider…making a go of this?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! This was the perfect end to a perfect night.

"Dare I would like nothing more than to make a go of this" I whispered pulling him into one of the many passionate kisses that were yet to come.

Hope ya liked it! :D I just wanted to write some Darren and Chris since I've been a bit obsessed with glee lately :L xoxo


End file.
